


One and Only

by AMNigma



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arthur plays soccer, Good Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Lack of Communication, M/M, Merlin is photographer, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, On Hiatus, POV Multiple, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soulmates, and a volunteer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: In a world where the concept of soulmates exists, the experience of having a soulmate is reserved only to a few. Currently, there have only been less than a thousand documented soulmates all throughout history. Of the handful of people, only four are still living in the modern age. Anyone blessed to have a soulmate is given so much importance that they are provided for by the government, if needed, just to preserve its sacrosanctity.He knew that it was a fool's dream to have a soulmate. Though a lot of them have become famous, it would feel unfair for someone like him to steal such an experience from someone who deserved it more, right?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 142





	1. Arc 1 - The Meeting | Chapter 1

He wasn’t that lucky. At least, he never thought that he was. In a world where the concept of soulmates exists, the experience of having soulmates is reserved only to a few. Currently, there have only been less than a thousand documented soulmates all throughout history. Of the handful of people, only four are still living in the modern age. Anyone blessed to have a soulmate is given so much importance that they are provided for by the government, if needed, just to preserve its sacrosanctity. 

He knew that it was a fool's dream to have a soulmate. Though a lot of them have become famous, it would feel unfair for someone like him to steal such an experience from someone who deserved it more, right? He was famous, well-sought after, rich, and, if he might say so himself, good-looking enough to hit the list of most handsome faces around the globe. 

“OI!” he felt something hit the back of his head and Arthur was ousted out of his own thoughts. “Are you going with us or not?” Gwaine, one of his closest friends screamed at him as he pointed to the door. 

Remembering where he was, Arthur rubbed the spot where he was hit before standing up and walking towards the door, “Yeah, yeah.” Following his friends out to the field, he shook his head, forgetting his previous thoughts. 

~~

He doesn’t really know the reason why he even tolerates this kind of treatment from his friends. Merlin guesses its reasonable after the terrible breakup he’s had, but did Will really have to vomit on his only good jeans? It’s horrible to remove on jeans! 

“Ei!” Merlin struggles to say as the smell of vomit and dried spit covered them both. “Will you stand up properly, mate!” 

Wanting to vomit as well, Merlin held it in as he opted to breathe lightly through his mouth. Helping his friend up through the fields towards their neighborhood-- because surprise, surprise, no taxi will let them in with all the vomit on their clothes-- Merlin saw the horde of people surrounding the nearby school. 

Trying to ignore whatever ruckus was happening in the middle of the day and wanting to wash up right away, he was blocked by Freya. 

“Merlin?” she asks teasingly, preemptively covering her nose. “You’ve got quite the day, huh?” 

Merlin gulped once and held his breath before speaking, “Yeah, quite. Mind lending a hand?” 

Without saying a word, Freya proceeded to take the other hand of Will and help Merlin carry their friend to the man’s house. “How much has he vomited anyway? This is disgusting.”

Groaning an agreement, Merlin hastened their pace when he saw their destination. “Gaius told me he’s been drinking for 14 hours.” 

Freya’s eyes widened as he inhaled sharply, before gagging and gulping down to stop herself from vomiting due to the smell. Merlin saw the alarm in her eyes though, and he could only sigh as they arrived at Will’s doorstep.

~~

Arthur couldn’t hear anything past the squeals of the people surrounding. He sometimes wonders if these visits to places where they have no business to be, is really helpful to their image. Every time they make visits at schools, or hospitals, or whichever place, he wonders if the public eye really sees this as a form to help them. Can’t they just send money? What’s all the taking care of other people for? 

Sighing, he kicked the ball he was dribbling towards Leon. 

“Oi, Princess!” whipping his head towards the source of the voice, Arthur sees an angry Gwaine stomping his way over. “What the fuck was that?”

Frowning, Arthur opened his mouth to answer, “A pass,” but his senses were overloaded with a sweet, floral fragrance that seemed to be mixed with, were those peaches? He wasn’t sure, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t smell its source. 

~~

Seeing the puny backpass, Gwaine wondered what the fuck was wrong with his friend. Ever since they arrived in Ireland, Gwaine had already noticed the far off looks that Arthur was giving, and he thought that it was because of the lack of sex, but this is ridiculous! A back pass at an open goal? Was he mocking the game? 

Gwaine clapped his hands together as he growled. 

“Oi, Princess! What the fuck was that?” he made sure to emphasize the anger he felt with each syllable. This might not be an official game, but it wasn’t fun if someone wasn’t playing with their full attention in the game. 

Seeing the frown in the blond’s face, made Gwaine even more furious as he was about to storm him, but when Arthur opened his mouth, a sudden realization came to his face and Gwaine couldn’t help but be caught off guard. 

“What the-” he moved aside as he looked at their other teammates and the children. “Arthur?” 

As if not hearing him, their centre forward sniffed the air as he walked over to the horde of fangirls surrounding the field. 

~~

Arthur looked around as he pushed away from the people who were sticking to him. He could smell it everywhere yet every time someone touches him, he just knows that it’s not them. He looks around, almost delirious from the smell and dizzy from whatever else. He couldn’t focus. He needed to find the source. 

His sight was getting blurry as he continued to look around, finding himself in the gates of the school they were playing in. As he was about to run out, a hand came to grab him. 

“Mate, mate,” Leon called to him between pants. “Everything alright?” 

Not knowing how to answer, he continued to breathe the scent in to calm himself down, only to panic when he hears the sound of thunder. 

“Arthur,” Leon exclaims, hovering over him. Since when did he collapse? He wasn’t sure. He had to keep looking for the source of that smell. With a last look towards the road at the entrance of the campus, he felt the droplets of water on his cheek before succumbing to darkness. 

~~

Arthur was desperate, but desperation had nothing on one Morgana Pendragon. 

“I swear to all things holy, if I don’t see you in my flat in front of my flat in 4 hours, you will regret it,” was all she said before hanging up. 

He contemplated for a good 20 minutes whether staying in Ireland was worth it or not. After all, his team already left an hour ago. Arthur only asked to stay to figure out the reason for his temporary insanity yesterday. 

Sighing with a decision, he filed his antics yesterday as a case to be discovered some other time as he packed his stuff. He really didn’t want to anger Morgana, because if he continues to stay in Ireland, curiosity will literally be the reason for his death as he’s sure that his sister will kill him.

~~

Merlin wakes up with a start and groans at the pain that attacked his head suddenly. Ignoring it after a second, he proceeds to stand from his bed and fix his sheets before going to their kitchen. 

“Morning!” his mother greeted and Merlin kissed her cheek before grabbing a toast to bite. “How was Will yesterday? I didn’t see you come home.”

Massaging his head as he ate, Merlin spoke in between munches. “He’s been better.” 

“I heard he stayed at the bar past closing time.” 

“He was in the bar till 8 in the morning, mum,” he grunted, remembering. “If Gaius hadn’t called me to pick him up, he may have still been there when the bar reopens.”

“Well, he’s heartbroken, don’t beat him up for it.” 

Merlin knew that. He really didn’t want to get angry at Will because Merlin knew he was just heartbroken, but 10 shots of gin? Drinking for 14 hours? It was horrible what would have happened had Gaius not checked his own bar. Merlin was just glad that bartender got fired. Who gives anyone 10 shots of gin anyway? That was murder!

Looking at his mother’s expression, Merlin smiled as he stood up, finishing his food. “I’ll look after him, today, too.” 

Hunith nodded, reminding him to “Make sure to get something to eat.”

Merlin stood up and headed towards their door after giving his mother a goodbye kiss. He ignored the consistent pit in his stomach, thinking it was due to worry over his friend over anything else.

~~

“What do you mean you’re getting married?” the question echoed through the room first before the Pendragon patriarch responded. 

“It means I’ve asked Catrina to marry me. We’re getting married this June. Preferably before the World Cup starts so Arthur can still attend.” 

“Who the fuck is Catrina?” Morgana yelled incredulously at the same time their father’s second sentence was spoken. “And June? This year?”

“Yes, Morgana, that’s what I meant by this June.” 

“But that’s next month!”

Arthur was too flabbergasted to comment. He rarely agrees with Morgana when it comes to their father’s decisions, but this time. It was just happening too fast. “F-Father, are you sure?” he couldn’t help but ask. 

The soft smile Uther gave his children immediately shut any complaints they were about to voice out. “It’s time I settle down, and with a woman like Catrina, I am a lucky man.”

Looking at Morgana, who was screaming back at him with her eyes, they both internally agreed not to make any protests for now. 

~~

The wedding was extravagant and all, and Arthur was truly pleased to see their father happy once again after so long, but he regretted agreeing to attend the opening ceremony of the World Cup. 

Riding the car they rented for the rest of his stay, his manager, Tristram, took the driver’s seat as he changed his attire in the tinted car. 

“Got any sleep on the way here?” 

Arthur snorted as he zipped his jacket up. “I wish.” 

The moment the car stopped, Arthur opened the door and ran at full speed towards the entrance of the players and immediately saw Leon. 

“Am I glad to see you.” 

After a brief hug, they rushed towards their locker area.

~~

Merlin cursed everything and everyone as he snapped pictures of Zabivaka running around. He was dizzy, cold, and sick, and despite the supposed scorching heat in Brazil, the fever he was feeling still made him feel cold. 

Robbie Williams appeared with Aida Garifullina and the crowd cheered harder. Now Merlin could barely breathe at this point. The sounds of the crowd were drowned out by a ringing sound. His eyesight was beginning to get blurry, too, and when he felt faint, he steeled himself. It was probably time to go back to his hotel. 

Making his way to the exit, he fished his phone out of his pocket to text Gilli that he couldn’t complete his assignment. 

~~

He saw the crowd go wild at the appearance of the performers for the opening. Arthur always loves the opening of the World cup. Each country hosting always has something new to offer and Arthur loves seeing each culture’s take in the event. 

As they lined up, waiting for their cue, Arthur notices a flash slightly blind his eyes. Looking at the source, it was from a camera from across the field. His heart thumped out of his chest as his senses dialed up to 11. The sweet floral scent he smelled in Ireland began to invade his senses once again. He sees the person walk out and Arthur didn’t hesitate to run out and around the entire stadium to catch up to whoever that was. 

He ignored the screams of his teammates. Arthur didn’t deem his football career important at the moment, which was weird even for him as football was his life. The mere thought of the scent forever escaping him again though, was a fear he never wanted to know. He ran faster, as fast as he could, until he saw a glimpse of the one he was looking for. 

“Wait!” he screamed, desperate and out of breath. “Wait!” the person didn’t look back as they hailed a taxi, still too far away from Arthur. When a cab did arrive, Arthur pushed himself to go faster only to be left in the middle of the pavement, with the lingering scent of the person who was just standing there.


	2. Arc 1 - The Meeting | Chapter 2

“A soulmate?” his father’s voice was filled with skepticism after his long-ass speech about meeting the love of his life.

Frantic to finish the conversation and get some help to find his soulmate, he bit back a sarcastic response as he paced around his room. “Yes, father.” 

“And you’re sure about this? If this is just another one of your flings, I--” 

“No!” Arthur couldn’t help it. Thinking of just a fling with that person. He wanted to be with them! Whoever they were. Frustrated, he proceeded to sit on the sofa of his hotel room and massage the bridge of his nose. “I’m sure, father. I-” he what? Love them? No, he doesn’t even know them. “I want them. Just-” 

There was a momentary silence between them, followed by some static on the phone, made Arthur feel hopeless. It didn’t stop him from thinking of a backup plan though. If there was anything he wanted more in that moment, it was to find his soulmate. He wanted to- wanted to what? Arthur wasn’t sure, but he was sure that he wanted. A lot. 

“I’ll make an announcement.” 

Releasing a breath he didn’t know he held, Arthur took a few seconds before he was able to answer. “Thank you.” Holding his chest, as if it could stop his pounding heart, he closed his eyes to remember the image of his soulmate in his mind “Thank you so much, father.” 

“Of course, Arthur.” 

~~

Merlin wasn’t sure how Gilli scored a room in such a prestigious hotel, but he was ever so thankful. Their room wasn’t that spacious, but it fit them both enough. The place was clean, cool, and the service was great. 

Cuddling himself on his bed, he checked the other twin bed across the small desk and wondered when his friend will arrive. Feeling a pit on his stomach, as if he was guilty of something he didn’t know of, Merlin ignored it thinking that it was because he hasn’t eaten anything. He wasn’t hungry though. All he needed to do at the moment was sleep. 

~~

Arthur wasn’t sure whether or not to be happy at what had just happened, but it was indeed satisfying to know that he can freely find whoever his soulmate was. Seeing his social media notifications, he knew it was only a matter of time before they-- whoever they were-- meet.

Hearing a loud pounding on his door, Arthur hoped it was good news. Running to open it, he saw a sight that was not exactly unwelcome, but also not expected. 

“Hello, Arthur.” 

“Mithian,” he breathed out, looking at Mithian, a friend he once loved. If this was happening yesterday, he would have felt happy to see her, maybe even invite her to bed right then and there, knowing that she’s one of his best partners, but with the knowledge of his soulmate somewhere out there, he just couldn’t help but feel disappointed. “Wh-what are you doing here?” He didn’t mean to be rude, but he wasn’t expecting to see Mithian today. Arthur didn’t even know she was in Brazil for Pete’s sake. 

The woman just smiled sweetly and Arthur couldn’t help but feel guilty. “Is it so terrible to visit a friend?” 

Shaking his head, but frowning in the confusion of the situation, Arthur held the door in place to support himself. “O-Of course not.” 

There was a beat that passed and silence loomed over. The ticking of his watch was deafening. 

“Well?” Arthur looked at her, pretending to give her his full attention. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?” 

As if slapped then drenched in a bucket of iced water, Arthur moved to the side to let the brunette walk inside. “Oh, yeah. Of course. Um, come in.” 

The moment he closed the door, all his senses went on overload for all the wrong reasons. He felt guilty for being in a room with someone he knew he once had feelings for. Though he knew that this can lead to nothing but a chat between friends, the chance of his soulmate finding out about Mithian’s visit from a pap can lead to disastrous ends and can ultimately crush his chance to be with whoever he was meant to be with. 

Racking his brain for an excuse, Arthur bumped into his sofa, almost falling down in effect. 

He heard a sigh from Mithian and Arthur looked up. “You don’t have to look like you don’t want me here that much, you know.” 

Guiltily, he looked back down to the floor as he stood up straight. “Mithian, I-” 

“Arthur,” the model cut him off. Yes, Mithian was a model, and one of Morgana’s circle of friends. That was how they met after all. “I’m not here to offer sex.” The clarification made him sight in relief and the brunette raised a brow. “Are you that happy not to be offered sex by me?” 

It was said jovially with curiosity, but Arthur still felt culpable. “Sorry.” 

“Oh, pish posh. I was, anyway.” Arthur held his breath at that point, wanting to make an excuse, but Mithian cut him off. “I was until I see you break the world’s Twittersphere with the announcement of your soulmate.”

Flabbergasted, Arthur remained silent. 

“I was just here to ask, as a friend,” the emphasis on the last word was something Arthur appreciated so much. “If you can at least accompany me during my holiday here in Brazil.”

Biting his lip and speaking slowly, he responded, “I’d love to.”

“I feel a ‘but’ coming.” 

Thinking back at his soulmate, and with his responsibility as captain of the team, Arthur wasn’t sure if he had the time. “I’m sorry,” was all he could say as he looked directly at her eyes. 

Mithian gave her a small smile of understanding before she sighed. She didn’t even bother to sit down the whole time they were talking. “Okay, then. I’ll be heading down to my room.” 

“At least have some tea before you--” 

There was a sparkle in her eyes as she looked at him. “I wasn’t exactly in the mood for proper food when I arrived here, you know.” 

Understanding the implications of what that meant, Arthur nodded then moved towards the door, “Then let me at least get you to your room.” With that agreement, they left his suite and headed for the lift. 

~~

It’s been three days and Merlin was getting better, but his sense of smell still hasn’t come back and the light-headedness sometimes still took over him. He was always weak with changing weathers, and he cursed it more now than ever. 

After sending the photos he had for the last Brazil-Switzerland game to their employer, Merlin walked back to his hotel and wanted nothing more than to rest his headache away. 

Breathing through his mouth to help him last longer, he hoped that Gilli was already in their room. He arrived at the lift and pushed the correct button. Not wanting to be a bother to anyone who may still come inside, he made sure to fit himself on one side of the closed enclosure. 

When the ding announced his floor, Merlin walked towards the room he’s rented with Gilli, only to be knocked down by the opening of the room next door. 

The last thing he saw was some blonde hair and blue eyes before finally succumbing to the darkness. 

~~

It’s been the third day since the announcement and Arthur still hasn’t found his soulmate. He hasn’t given up hope though. If they were shy, that was fine. Maybe they thought he wouldn’t like them, which was a load of bollocks, if you ask him, because he doesn’t even know them, yet he’s sure he’ll be with them for the rest of eternity if need be. 

“Well don’t get too discouraged,” Mithian consoled while drinking wine. 

Arthur was in Mithian’s standard suite as instructed by his sister, who practically threatened him to join their girl’s talk about his own love life. Thankfully, the four-hour call ended moments ago, and he was getting ready to get back to his suite. He needed to rest if he wanted to win that big game tomorrow. 

“I’m leaving,” he announced as he walked towards the door, nodding to Mithian’s assistant along the way. 

“Good luck with the big game tomorrow!”

Without responding, Arthur opened the door, only for it to hit something-- or more importantly-- someone. With his mouth drying at a rate faster than his running speed, he allowed his own reflexes to take over and catch his soulmate. 

He knew this scent anywhere, and he can’t believe he’s been found. His ears felt clogged and the entire universe focused on the man-- man? He looked so pretty, but softly masculine at the same time-- he was holding. The eyes looked glassy, unfocused. It didn’t take away from the man’s beauty though. He was quite heavy, too, though his face was so bony. The lips that were parted, as if gasping for air, was a sentiment Arthur shared.

Can he kiss him? He wasn’t sure, and he pondered on that thought for what seemed like hours before thinking against it. Arthur needed to know his name first. 

“Who-” as he was about to ask, the sound of his own voice knocked him out of his stupor. His mind cleared better, and he was suddenly aware of his surroundings. 

Deciding to focus around first he looked at where he was and found himself back on Mithian’s hotel doorway. 

“Is everything alright, Arthur?” he heard Mithian ask as he saw her secretary calling someone from the hotel phone, probably the front desk. 

Feeling his ragged breathing, Arthur looked back to the man he was holding and was happy to announce, “He’s the one.” 

Mithian knelt beside him and Arthur saw the light touch she made over his man’s forehead.

“He’s hot.”

Frowning, Arthur growled and glared at the woman. “He’s mine.” He can’t believe Mithian would try to say that to his soulmate. No one else was supposed to see what’s his. 

With a roll of her eyes, she stood back up and sighed, “Yes, congratulations, but I meant that his forehead is burning.” 

Yelling at her secretary to ask for some medicine, Mithian walked towards her room. Thankfully, no one else was there to see them, or else the entire scene would have been hilarious and scandalous at the same time. Arthur leaving his ex-girlfriend’s room, holding his soulmate who was now-- passed out?

Panic overcame him when he realized that the man was now breathing heavily with his eyes closed. Arthur immediately carried the body and used his right foot to open the door, so he could go back inside Mithian’s room to have his mate lay down a bed properly.   
As he was about to enter, the door of the occupant next to Mithian’s opened up and revealed a man screaming, “Merlin?” at the top of his lungs.


	3. Arc 1 - The Meeting | Chapter 3

“I believe there’s been a mistake,” Merlin insisted as he looked at the famous top model in front of him. Mithian Nemeth is a beauty that has been in the modelling industry for as long as Merlin was pubescent. Will had pictures of the woman on his walls, and here Merlin was living his best friend’s dream, lying on the bed of her hotel room as she was wrapped in only a bathrobe. “I doubt my friend would leave me here alone.”

The woman unwrapped her hair from the towel, and Merlin instantly felt uncomfortable. There’s no denying that she was beautiful. Merlin was a photographer, and beauty is a subject he’s no stranger to. There was definitely no denying how attractive the woman was, but despite being a healthy, young man, instead of temptation, all he felt was awkwardness. 

He decided to look away to not show his uncomfortable expression, instead Merlin faced Isolde, Mithian’s secretary, in the kitchen. The other woman, a blonde with braids, looked back at him with a pitiful expression. 

“He didn’t want to, but his bus was boarding, and he couldn’t afford to reschedule, so he left you here with us, on the off-chance that you might need to get to a hospital.”

Immediately remembering their plans, Merlin stood up faster than he probably should. His sight momentarily blurred in the process, before regaining clarity. “Fuck!” he exclaimed, grabbing his already packed bag from the side of the bed. 

“Is something wrong?” 

“Everything is!” Merlin’s fever had been practically non-existent at that point. Panic overtook every other emotion he could have had felt. “I really need to go,” he decided as he grabbed his phone on his jacket pocket. 

_Rest if you can, I’ll make something up so Kilgharrah doesn’t kill you._

It was a rather simple message, but guilt didn’t hesitate to mix in with his anxiety. 

“Wait, you can’t leave yet,” his hand was held by Isolde, but it was Mithian who spoke. 

Merlin didn’t hesitate to push her rather forcefully as he ran out of the door.

~~

Rushing past the security check of the hotel entrance, Arthur manoeuvred himself to get in the closing elevator doors as smoothly as he could. He was glad that the management of the building knew him well enough because if they hadn’t, he was sure he would have been escorted out in no time. 

The wait seemed like hours for Arthur who was anxious to see his soulmate finally awake. When he left _Merlin_ \-- gods, even his name sounded majestic-- with Mithian. He wanted to be there when Merlin woke up, but he wasn’t that hopeful about it since it’s been more than a full day since he left him sleeping. 

When he heard the lift ding, all he could focus on was the sweet smell he was sure he’d love to hold from the source. When he saw Isolde and Mithian from the doorway, all flabbergasted and in disbelief, he thought that they must be waiting for him, only to recognize the smell to be coming from the lift beside the one he used. 

Merlin left. 

~~

Fresh grass after the rain under the morning sunlight after the rain. That was what penetrated his nostrils as the elevator doors closed. Merlin doesn’t understand why he felt a strange sense of longing, but he decided it was unimportant the moment. There were more things he needed to worry about. 

“Merlin! Are you better now?” 

While he groaned at the sound of Gilli’s voice from his phone, Merlin rushed past the hotel’s exit and tried to hail a cab. “Why did you leave me?” he seethed. 

There was static from their call before Merlin heard Gilli respond. “Sorry, mate. The pretty boy convinced me.” _Pretty boy_? Merlin disregarded the statement. “Quite scary, that one. Wouldn’t leave you alone, even to his friends.” 

“They were strangers! What would you have done if I was killed?” he said as he entered the small vehicle in front of him. 

“Doubt they’d let me go if they were really murderers, don’tcha think?” 

Frustrated, Merlin told the driver the address of their agency before lecturing Gilli about what had just happened. 

~~

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Uther Pendragon’s voice did not hide his disappointment. 

“I meant it as it is,” as much as he didn’t want to, that is. Arthur screamed in frustration. “I couldn’t catch him afterward either.” 

He was thankful for the silence he received, no matter how short. It gave Artur the feeling that his father actually understood his feelings. “Father, look. I just need your help to make an announcement to find his last name.” If Merlin didn’t want him right now, all Arthur needed to do was court him, right? 

“Arthur,” he knew that that tone of voice meant lecturing. The sigh that followed confirmed his suspicions. “Look, I’ll help with your soulmate.” 

“Great!” 

“But first, I suggest you read up more about this _bond_ of yours.” 

Arthur frowned. Everyone knew what soulmates are supposed to be like. He didn’t need to read up on anything. “I’ll look into it,” but to appease his father, he’ll have to follow through. “Thank you.”

“Excellent, Arthur. I’ll let you know more once I have the information you need. Also, congratulations on your win.”

He wished Merlin would congratulate him, too. 

~~

Merlin stared at Kilgharrah, dumbfounded. 

“I-” his entire plans for the next two weeks just vanished. “I can’t-”

Kilgharrah had been kind enough to offer him tissues, but did not let him continue speaking. “It’s already cancelled, Merlin.”

Merlin was supposed to help with a service to feed children somewhere in the outskirts of Brazil for the next two weeks. Since he could no longer get there at all, and because his flight back to Ireland was scheduled after two more goddamn weeks, he had nowhere else to go. 

“I don’t have anywhere to stay,” he admitted as he felt shame filling every nerve-ending of his body. He didn’t want to ask Kilgharrah to house him either, knowing that the man ran an agency, but with nowhere else to go, the small amount of dignity he had had to go. “Can I-” 

The old man looked at him with pity and Merlin hated himself. He hated the feeling of being pitied. Bile rushed from the pit of his stomach to his throat and stayed there. He looked down and away from meeting Kilgharrah’s gaze so as not to embarrass himself further. 

When Merlin heard the sigh, he lost all hope and began to mentally think of ways to get by for the next two weeks. He had around a hundred Brazilian Reals and a 20 in his wallet. His debit card is still had money, too, right? He had to check his app. Maybe he can buy a sleeping ba--

“Of course, Merlin. You’re free to stay with me.” 

Tears rushed down his face and Merlin immediately wiped them and looked at his boss. “Kilgharrah,” emotion came over him and the tears came flooding down once more. “Thank you so much.” 

~~

He didn’t read up on soulmates. Arthur didn’t need to. He knew Merlin would want him, it was a natural thing. After all, he didn’t even know the man, and he already knew he loved him. His heart told him so, and he’ll follow it if it’s the last thing he does. 

**_Prime Bachelor Arthur Pendragon off the market for good?_ **

Arthur couldn’t stop the smile that threatened to cover his lips. The pride he felt knowing that he had a soulmate, and that he can flaunt their relationship for everyone to see, just gave him a certain sense of pleasure he never felt before. Who cared if his father was just using this as a publicity stunt to boost his career? Arthur truly couldn’t care less. 

The ball that hit his face didn’t even faze his mood at the time. He looked at Gwaine, who was, at that point, confused and angry, and kicked it back. 

“Okay, let’s take five!” their manager yelled as the man excused their coach. Arthur went back to the benches and grabbed his phone, hoping to have some new information on Merlin.

As he unlocked the device, it was taken from his hand and before he could grab it back, someone else held his arms into place. 

“Okay, so what the hell is happening with you?” 

It was Leon who spoke, as Elyan looped their arms together, and Gwaine tinkered with _his_ phone. 

He had been happy to let his friends know of his new situation then. “I found my soulmate.” 

Everyone went dead silent for a moment and Arthur was slightly insulted that they couldn’t be happy for them until--

“That wasn’t a publicity stunt?” 

Gasping in shock, he looked at Percival in incredulity. 

“Pub- How dare you assume that it’s a _publici_ \--”

“Well, it stunk of it. We’re in the middle of a worldwide competition after all,” Elyan defended their thoughts, and Arthur couldn’t have any of it.

He pursed his lips in an attempt to calm himself, to no avail. “Why would _I_ do this as a publicity stunt? Frankly, I’m insulted that you think I’d--” 

“That’s the thing, Arthur.” Lancelot took the phone from Gwaine and handed it back to him. “You haven’t said anything. Not to the media, not to us.” 

“Of course I--” now that they do mention it, he’s only said it to his father, Morgana, Mithian, and Isolde. Merlin probably already knew, but he must be in denial. He didn’t even tell Merlin’s friend, so unless Merlin mentioned it to the other guy, he knew that the only people who knew were his family and whoever else Morgana told. 

His teammates took his silence as a sign of realization so Gwaine spoke. “You haven’t. The announcement came from your father, who, after that Niagara Falls fiasco, isn’t a reliable source of information when it comes to your life.” 

Okay, he understood what their point was, but Arthur still couldn’t help but feel affronted at the fact that they thought that his soulmate wasn’t real. That _Merlin_ wasn’t real. 

“It’s true,” he confirmed and the surrounding men hooted in various intensities. 

They all gave him their congratulations in different words and only Gwaine gave a different reaction: “Finally, more for me!” 

Chuckling at the support, Arthur can only hope he can actually meet Merlin soon. He should probably make a show for him on their next match.

~~

Six-to-One was the score they had and Arthur was proud to have scored half of those goals they had. He was on fire! He couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that his soulmate could be watching. 

“Are the reports of your soulmate true?” 

They were currently at the press conference after the match and Arthur couldn’t be happier to answer that question. 

“Please stick with questions regarding the match,” their manager requested, but Arthur signalled the man.

With a smile that showed his teeth, he spoke to the microphone. “Of course. They were my inspiration all throughout the match after all.” 

The buzzing sounds of the media had grown stronger at that point and Arthur couldn’t care less. 

“And they’re currently in Brazil with you?” 

Oh, how he wished that Merlin was with him. Arthur could only hope the man was still in Brazil, too, but whether Merlin was in Brazil or in Ireland, where he first caught the scent, the footballer was willing to go wherever. “Next question please,” he answered instead, attempting to be mysterious. After all, he didn’t want to give Merlin’s name to anyone without knowing whether he wanted them to go public or not. 

~~

Two weeks were up and Merlin was waiting for his plane to board. His newsfeed had been filled with Arthur Pendragon’s new soulmate and FIFA World Cup news. Merlin was frankly getting tired of it, though he was quite jealous that the blonde footballer got to experience having a soulmate at all. 

When Merlin was a child, stories of soulmates were what his father told him as a bedtime story. He believed and hoped for them until-- he didn’t want to remember that guy any more. He felt his heart sink and Merlin caught the faint scent of petrichor invade his nostrils. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learned two things from this chapter. 
> 
> 1\. The past tense of maneuver isn't spelled the way I thought it should be. 
> 
> 2\. This is going to be longer than I expected so I doubled the chapter count. 
> 
> Well, anyway, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next week! 
> 
> Sneak peek to next chapter: Merlin finds out that Arthur is his soulmate!


	4. Arc 1 - The Meeting | Chapter 4

Damn allergies! Arthur always questioned why people loved daisies. They were the  _ worst _ flower to exist in the history of flowers! When he saw the bouquet that Mithian was holding, Arthur couldn’t help but feel itchy all over. He shouldn’t have agreed to escort Mithian to the airport, but with Isolde going home early, Arthur couldn’t deny a friend. 

“I’m fine here Arthur.” 

Arthur nodded, sniffing, and coughing. He couldn’t feel his nose. 

“Why’d you have that bouquet anyway?” he couldn’t help but ask with a last hug before the model’s departure. 

The brunette rolled her eyes, “That’s frankly none of your business.” 

“Yeah, yeah, but daisies?” 

Mithian shoved it nearer his face and Arthur backed away. “Alright, alright. I’m leaving then.” 

They shared a laugh together as Arthur waved a final goodbye. As Arthur walked out of the airport, he couldn’t help but feel a sinking feeling on his stomach, but he blamed his allergies for that. Damn daisies!

~~

He had a soulmate. No, he was Arthur Pendragon’s soulmate! Merlin couldn’t help but feel guilty upon learning the piece of information. When he saw Arthur Pendragon and Mithian Nemeth happy and in love at the airport in Brazil, Merlin knew that he couldn’t interfere even if his gut said so. 

Merlin wasn’t worthy of Arthur Pendragon. Hell, he wasn’t even worthy to have a soulmate so whatever the universe was thinking when they created this fiasco, must have been a mistake. He dragged his feet to get away as he waited for the announcement of his flight back to London. 

~~

“Welcome back!” the kisses his mother gave him always put Merlin at ease. He only ever really felt safe and at home with her. Especially after-- as he shook his head, Merlin decided to snuggle his face into his mother’s neck. He didn’t have time remembering his past demons. He had new ones to think about. “How was Brazil?”

He smiled and stood up straight before answering. “It was great, mum. Aside from the bus mishap, it was very productive and informative.” It wasn’t a lie. He said no lie in the sentence. He was just withholding information. 

“That’s good, hun. Now, why don’t you go freshen up as I prepare dinner,” though he felt tired, he couldn’t deny his mother. 

He carried his bags and walked towards his room, as he reminded himself to research more about this damn bond and possibly how to break it. 

~~

Arthur felt terrible. His thoughts jumbled for no particular reason, and he couldn’t even keep his head on the game, causing them what could have been a second loss. He screamed in frustration as he remembered his failed attempt at the penalty box, but he was glad that Lancelot was able to cover for the whole time. 

For the past few days, Arthur had felt a jumble of feelings that he knew wasn’t his own, and he wondered if it was one of the effects of the soulmate bond. Maybe he should have read more on it. As he decided to do it some time in the future, Arthur laid down his bed and decided to sleep it off.

~~

Merlin’s head had started to ache. The soulmate phenomenon, as he read it, was a lot more complicated than he first thought. He was only glad that Freya was with him to help him swallow the information and help look for information. If Merlin had been alone, he’d have given up the first 5 minutes. 

“Well, at least we know you don’t have to be romantically involved with him.”

Merlin’s heart almost sank when he read that, but when Freya confirmed his understanding, all he could do was feign relief. The smell is only a telling sign to attract the soulmate, and though Arthur had not been Merlin’s type, he can’t deny that the man was handsome-- enough. 

What bothered Merlin wasn’t the momentary amount of time the initial sign is given, but the other sign that he had read would come after. Sharing actual feelings? That’s bonkers! The man was a sportsman and Merlin can’t walk around a park without feeling out of breath. He dreaded the fact that there’s no significant amount of time before each sign fades and another appears. Apparently, it resurfaces in extreme cases, too. 

He had been very glad to know that there were accounts of the bond fading, though. He just hopes his bond is over faster than Arthur’s. With the way the soulmate bond had been romanticized for him as a child, he found it actually much of a nuisance. 

According to history, all soulmates have always stayed close in life, whether romantic or platonic. This meant that soulmates, apparently, ultimately had the choice of whether they wanted to be together or not. The soul bond was only a means to have them recognize each other’s existence. 

The list of famous people he saw where soulmates were shocking, too. As Merlin looked at some old images of the soulmates of old, he was particularly engrossed with the picture that showed the first touch of soulmates. 

“They don’t actually produce light, do they? That would just be over the top,” he voiced his thoughts, and Freya chuckled.

“Well the remaining living soulmates have attested to it, so it must be true.” 

Merlin couldn’t fathom the idea of glowing the first time Arthur and his touch. He grimaced in response. 

“Don’t beat yourself up too much, Merls. With the way he addresses the media and announces your bond over every social media platform, I’m sure you’ll hit it off.” 

Merlin wanted to roll his eyes, but he knew the consequences of doing that to a woman, so he settled for another sigh. “The media makes it seem like he’s in love with me.” 

“What’s wrong with that?” 

He closed the book he was reading as he recalled the scene he saw at Tom Jobim in Brazil. “Everything.” 

~~

Arthur read up on soulmates as he promised himself. He just looked up the symptoms and signs of soulmates, and he already had all he needed. So he didn’t have to read the enormously long Wikipedia page, did he? Of course, he didn’t. 

Smell, check. Sharing of pain, pleasure, and emotions, maybe? If Merlin was the reason that his emotions were jumbled the last time, then his soulmate must have been in trouble. Merlin should always be safe, and he was Arthur’s priority right now.

So there Arthur was, calling his father in the middle of the night to arrange him to come back to London so Arthur could be the one to look for Merlin himself. Of course, he already knew that his idea would be shot down. 

“Are you out of your mind?” 

Arthur couldn’t help but feel like a child again, at the time. Being scolded was never something he liked. “Father, listen--” 

“No, absolutely not,” Arthur heard Uther’s frustration and Arthur felt absolutely the same.. “Arthur, this is your career we’re talking about. At least finish this season before finding your man!” 

“You wouldn’t understand!” he didn’t know when his voice started to rise but it did. “I- He’s important to me.” 

There was a shuffle on the other end of the call and Arthur wondered if his father ended the conversation. He was wrong. Instead, the voice of his sister came up. 

“Arthur, listen to me.” 

“Morgana?” Why was  _ she _ with their father anyway? “What are you doing there?” 

“It doesn’t matter at the moment. Now I hope you’ve not packed your bags yet else it’d be for naught.” 

“Look, Morgana--” 

“If Merlin was in your position, would you want him to drop his life-long career over the slight possibility that you were feeling  _ off _ ?” 

Morgana always had a way to shut him up. As he thought of the question, his immediate answer was yes, but thinking about it more, he wouldn’t want to get in between anything that can make his Merlin happy. 

“I’ll take your silence as a no.” 

“But-” 

“But nothing. The World Cup ends in a week and you can come home in time for my birthday.”

Being scolded by Morgana was different from being scolded by their father. Their father sometimes made him feel incompetent and childish. Morgana slapped him with reality that he could never give a rebuttal. 

Without much of a fight, Arthur responded in agreement.

~~

“Arthur Pendragon?” Will’s loud voice echoed through the bar and Merlin had to cover his friend’s mouth over the counter. 

“Yes, now why not announce it to the entire world?” he hissed, and Will immediately put his hands up. 

Merlin was telling Will about his whole soulmate fiasco in the bar as Merlin worked. He was only glad that Gaius went to the back at the time. 

“I mean,  _ what are the chances _ ?” 

And didn’t Merlin know it. “Just shut up, people might hear!” 

Will looked around then leaned into the counter to whisper to Merlin, who was mixing a drink for someone at the end of the long table. “D’you reckon he’d bat for the other team now?” 

As the images of the airport scene haunted Merlin, he looked away from Will before he answered. “It's not like that.” He walked towards the customer with a smile, and he was glad that Will couldn’t see because Merlin knew that Will will know that he was faking it. 

~~

They lost and Arthur couldn’t have helped but feel guilty. He practically let those two shots get past him! 

The press conference did not help with his mood either. They had a third-place match in three days' time, but instead of training, there they were having to babysit paparazzi. He felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“--that’s why we’re sure we can bring pride to our country one way or another,” Leon was the one speaking, but it was Percival’s arm including him in the conversation. 

He faked his best smile as he was cued to speak. “Yes, we will bring pride to our country and to those we love. We dedicate all of our games to them after all.” 

There was a series of clapping in the crowd and that was the last time he spoke that night. 

~~

“ _ Yes, we will bring pride to our country and to those we love. We dedicate all of our games to them after all. _ ”

“That’s such a blatant message to his soulmate if you ask me,” one of their regulars said as the man downed his drink. “Gimme another.”

Merlin snapped out of his thoughts and poured the man another drink. Will interrupted at that point. 

“What do  _ you _ think, Merlin?” Will asked with a crooked smile and Merlin looked away as he pretended to be busy with his work. 

“I-It’s not like that,” and it really wasn’t. Arthur didn’t even say the word soulmate this time. Just ‘ _ to those we love _ ’. If that wasn’t a way to practically slap Merlin with the information that Arthur cared more about Mithian than his own soulmate, then Merlin didn’t know what it was.

~~

It was the day of the third-place match. Arthur saw his teammates getting ready in the locker room. Gwaine was goofing off with Percival and Kay. Elyan was looking at a picture of his family, it was a habit Arthur noticed. Leon and Lancelot were doing some breathing exercises. Tristram was jogging on the same place while listening to music. Everyone else were on the other side of the locker area. 

“Five minutes until showtime boys,” their manager called from the door and everyone gave a form of agreement. 

Arthur stood up and put his jersey and armband on. Carrying the responsibility of being captain of his team-- his country-- just had a sense of pride surging through him. It was then that he finally fully understood what Morgana was talking about the other day. 

“Any words for us, captain?” 

He knew Gareth was just teasing him, but Arthur did want to make a speech. 

“I-” he couldn’t find the right words to say. “It’s been an honour to captain this team of misfits,” he started instead, and he the surrounding men hooted. “What? You are, the lot of you.”

Galahad threw a ball in his direction and Arthur caught it. “You’re part of this band, you captain it after all.” 

“Ey! I’m the only normal person here,  _ that’s _ why I’m captain,” everyone laughed. “But, to be honest, thank you for the--” he couldn’t finish what he was saying as he felt the air from his lungs leave him. Coughing out to breathe some air, he understood what was happening. 

Someone had punched Merlin in the gut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes. I basically wanted a soulmate AU where the people involved were not forced and bound to have a romantic relationship with each other, but only gets them attracted to each other enough to let them know of their compatibility. Merthur is still endgame, but this story will be very slow to get there. 
> 
> See you all next week!


	5. Arc 1 - The Meeting | Chapter 5

He was only supposed to get his pay from Gaius. That was it. He didn’t expect a fight to break out in the club that day.

“You can leave now, Merlin. Your flight is coming up, isn’t it?” 

Merlin couldn’t help but feel his conscience eat at him. He wanted to help and knew it was the right thing to do. He still had a few hours before his flight back to London is up anyway. Leaving a fight up to Gaius was just terrible. He pocketed his pay and walked over to the bar. 

The men continued to argue and others around them had started taking sides. Gaius asked them to take the fight outside at least and that’s what Merlin had helped to do, but as he grabbed one of the men’s arms, he was punched in the square in the stomach. Merlin doubled over from the impact as he felt his breath get knocked out of him. 

~~

Arthur held his phone tight as he watched his team play from the sidelines. He wanted to run out as soon as he could walk but was convinced otherwise until they had more word about Merlin. 

“Oi!” water was thrust in front of him as Gwaine looked at him quizzically. “He’ll turn up alright, okay?” 

Arthur realized that half-time was up, and they were escorted back to their lockers. 

“I can’t do this,” he announced the moment they reached the door to the team’s room. His entire body had begun to shudder at the worst-case scenario. 

He felt Leon by his side, “Mate, it’s alright, he-”

“It’s not!” Arthur knew something was wrong. The strength of the punch was immense, but his thighs had started to hurt, too. His ears were about to pop and it felt hard to breathe. “He’s not okay, M-Merlin-” Arthur was shaking, and he knew how pathetic he must seem to his teammates, but he couldn’t care less. 

His vision blurred as panic rose up to invade his senses and the last thing he felt was the vibration of his phone from his hand. 

~~

The pain had receded when Merlin got off the plane, but there were still stings whenever he tried to stretch his abdomen. He had to be careful not to show that, or he’ll blow the job. 

“You alright?” Gilli asked as the guy took one of his bags. Merlin was going to stay over his apartment, so he could save and Merlin was only grateful that the guy was willing to put up with him. “You look like my sister when she’s having her period cramps.” 

He hit his fellow photographer on the stomach jokingly as he laughed. “Shut up, jet lag.” 

It would be a lie, but he knew Gilli wouldn’t question further. If the guy knew, he’d forbid Merlin to take the job with him, and he needed the money for his mother. 

~~

They reached Pendragon Entertainment before lunchtime and Merlin was having a headache. They were supposed to have been substitute photographers, but with the lack of models, they had to cut one of them. Merlin was pissed, but it was Gilli who got him this job anyway, so he looked at his colleague. 

“You get it,” he offered, resolute. Gilli himself looked conflicted. With a sigh, Merlin saw him shake his head. 

“No,” he looked guilty. “You came all the way--” 

Merlin shook his head in return. He couldn’t take away a job from _Gilli_ of all people.

“We’re missing a model, right?” they heard the loud voice of a woman and Merlin turned to face the beauty of Morgana Pendragon. She didn’t really seem appealing on her pictures, for Merlin. She was pretty, but that was about it. At least that was what he thought until that day. Morgana wasn’t pretty. She was ethereal. 

The director shouted a confirmation and Morgana looked at their direction. “Then why don’t we let him join?” It took Merlin exactly three seconds to understand what was happening. With wide eyes, he wanted to decline, but Gilli immediately pushed Merlin.

“Yes, he'd would be great!” 

He looked at Gilli with eyes wide enough to swallow the man whole, but his fellow photographer only smiled and waved as Merlin was being dragged to change clothes. The moment Gilli was out of sight, Merlin began to internally panic. 

_What the hell was happening?_

~~

“What do you mean delayed!?” Arthur had felt like losing his mind. 

He understood that there was a storm, but he _needed_ to find Merlin! London is where his contacts were, where his father was, he couldn’t exactly start looking over Brazil without resources! If only his father wasn’t so busy. 

The man in front of him began speaking over the phone with someone in Portuguese. “It will only be a few hours,” the words were broken and spoken slowly to be clear and though Arthur understood that it wasn’t the poor boy’s fault, he couldn’t help but scream his frustration. 

He backed away from the guy and dialled his father once again, hoping it would go through. When that failed, he checked the incoming message from Morgana. 

> **_Morgana_ ** **:** _You better not be late to my party_. 

He wanted to vent his anger out by responding that he didn’t care about the damn party, consequences be damned, but he remembered that it was Morgana. He had less than 24 hours to arrive in London for his sister’s party, too. Everything just doesn’t work well in his life, does it? 

As Arthur cursed his scenario, he prayed to the gods that Merlin was alright.

~~

Merlin wasn’t alright. He wasn’t at all. 

“Put your hand lower!” the director barked once again and Merlin could feel the hand of Morgana Pendragon just above his crotch. Will would go nuts if he was there, but Merlin wasn’t Will. 

Don’t get him wrong, Merlin would probably appreciate such intimacy if the person was someone he knew well and wanted to be in _that_ kind of relationship with, maybe he’d like it. But this with the cameras all over knowing that he literally hasn’t been introduced to Morgana was just-- uncomfortable. 

The pictures were snapped and Merlin was only thankful that the focus of the photos were the women and not them so most of his positions were facing the wall at the back or on the side, never looking directly at the camera. 

“You there! The man, with the grey overcoat. Face here.” 

Except now. Merlin just had to _jinx_ it, didn’t he? 

~~

> **_[9:03 PM Morgana]_** _You’ll never guess who I found._
> 
> **_[9:08 PM Morgana]_ ** _I know you’re there, you’ve been calling father._
> 
> **_[9:13 PM Morgana]_ ** _If you don’t respond in 5 minutes, I’m stalling the investigation._
> 
> **_[9:16 PM You]:_ ** _I don’t have time for you._
> 
> **_[9:17 PM Morgana]:_ ** _That’s s nice to hear, brother dear._
> 
> **_[9:17 PM_** **_Morgana]_** _[see attachment]_
> 
> **_[9:18 PM Morgana] get_ ** _here on time for my party or else._

~~

Merlin was _exhausted_ . He’ll _never_ think of models as whiny ever again. All he wanted to do was whine the entire shoot. If he wasn’t so focused on the fact that he was uncomfortable, he would have done so. Also, why the hell did they have to shoot winter apparel in summer anyway? Where the hell is the logic in that? 

“It’s so the photos are released in time for the season,” he heard someone answer him and Merlin whipped his head to see Morgana Pendragon once again. “Hi, nice to meet you.” 

Embarrassed, Merlin bowed slightly before taking the hand that was offered to him, “Y-Yeah, sorry. Nice to meet you, too.” 

They shook hands and Merlin immediately noticed how slender they were. Soft, too. 

“I use baby soap.” 

“E-Excuse me?” Had he been talking out loud all that time? 

The dark-haired beauty laughed and Merlin pretended to hid himself with his hair. “S-Sorry. I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” 

“You didn’t,” a new arrival appeared, in a business attire. She was pretty, too. Her curls were amazing and she almost looked regal. “Morgana, stop teasing the poor lad.” 

“Oh, but he’s cute,” the pout the supermodel gave looked genuine, but Merlin knew it was playful. “I’m going to change,” she stated after then walked towards a divider. 

The other woman smiled at Merlin and offered her hand in a shake while he smiled back, as naturally as he could, which isn’t that much considering the fact that he was still both confused and embarrassed. 

“I’m Gwen, Morgana’s assistant.” 

“And friend!” the extra comment was yelled from the other side of the divider. 

“And friend yes,” Gwen chuckled as their hands separated. “Morgana has a habit of teasing new people at work. She’s just good at picking up cues, so you probably didn’t say anything out loud if you think she’s answering questions you ask in your head.” 

“But it’s funny to get a reaction!” 

“Morgana, we have 10 minutes,” Gwen kept a kind smile on her face as she reminded the Pendragon heiress of her possible schedule. 

When Morgana reappeared, she was wearing jeans and a gray shirt. It was very _casual_. 

“I’m here,” Morgana smiled at him once again and Merlin really just wanted to leave. The starstruck experience just doesn’t last long if you’re tired. Gilli was somewhere outside waiting for him, too. He needed to hurry. 

Morgana and Gwen left the room and Merlin used the free divider to finally, _finally_ change his clothes. 

~~

“Sorry, mate.” 

“N-no!” Merlin felt guilty. They were in front of the Pendragon Entertainment building and because it was raining, they had to wait it off. “I should be the one apologizing for making you wait. Also, for crashing.” 

“Hey, it’s alright,” Gilli smiled and patted his back. “You’ve helped me loads before. ‘Sides we’re friends. Ain’t we?” 

Merlin really appreciated Gilli’s friendship. He was thankful for it. As they talked to pass the time, a van honked in front of them, getting their attention. The door slammed open to reveal Morgana Pendragon and Gwen. 

“Need a ride?” the offer was sweet. 

“N-No thank--” 

“Yes, please!” Gilli cut him off. 

Merlin held Gilli’s wrists and wished his friend could understand what his eyes were saying. 

“Oh come on, Merlin.” Gilli neared his face towards his and whispered the next line. “It’s a free ride with hot girls. Come on.” 

Merlin was sceptical and when he looked at the women inside the car, their faces showed shock instead of the previous smiling one that was offered. Confused, Merlin was about to ask, but Morgana beat him to the punch and spoke first. 

“Yeah, _Mer_ lin,” her voice was sweet but there was something devious about it. “We insist.” As she spoke the second line, she looked at Gwen with wide, communicative eyes. 

Thunder crackled above and that gave Merlin the push he needed. “Okay, thank you.” He grabbed their equipment and went into the vehicle. 

~~

Arthur could _kiss_ Morgana for this. The picture of Merlin, just awkward and casual and oh so pretty while beside Gwen in Morgana’s car was a picture he’ll engrave to his mind until his death. 

He should give a good gift to Morgana this year. Shoes or bags maybe? Or jewellery! Yes, that’s a novel idea. Jewellery would be good. He should immediately go to the jewelry store once he lands. After all, this day will be the best day of his life and he couldn’t wait for nighttime to come to Morgana’s birthday party.

~~

“Us?” Merlin asked just to make sure. The offer was too good to be true. 

Morgana smiled and Gilli looked hypnotized. It wasn’t that Merlin didn’t trust Morgana Pendragon. Hell, if anything, _she_ was the one at a disadvantage seeing as she’s never seen any of their portfolios, but why would she offer two men she barely knew to be photographers for her birthday party tomorrow night? Did Morgana know that he was Arthur’s soulmate? 

Merlin shook his head to remove that idea in his thoughts. She can’t know. He’s never met Arthur so he doubts that Arthur even knows his name. 

“You’re acquainted with my brother?” the question whipped him back to reality so fast, he felt dizzy. 

“No!” Merlin yelled, his voice an octave higher than usual. All the other three occupants in the car looked at him quizzically. Gilli mouthed a ‘you alright?’ as well. “I mean I’ve never met him before, right? Have you?” 

Merlin looked at Gilli and hoped the man could read his face to change the subject. 

“Yes, _we_ have,” he couldn’t read Merlin’s face. In fact, Gilli’s statement confused him. “In Brazil. We met him and his chick, remember?” 

“What?” No, no he didn’t. 

“His chick?” Morgana intervened. 

“Yeah, soulmate, whatever. Mithian Nemeth.” 

~~

Arthur landed and rushed through airport security. He wanted to buy the necklace right away and possibly buy a ring for Merlin, too. He couldn’t sleep during his flight, and he sure as hell can’t sleep until he lays eyes on his Merlin. 

Just a few more hours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just learned that the spelling of Jewelry in British English is Jewellery. 
> 
> If you're curious, they meet in chapter 8. I wanted to emphasize something first and I hope you guys enjoy the ride. This will be a very long fic with5 arcs, but I'll try to make it as short as possible without fillers. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Arc 1 - The Meeting | Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting a bit earlier than usual, but this is the update for this week. Enjoy!

“So just because they were famous people, you thought that it was fine to leave me in their care even if they were strangers?”

“It’s not like they’re serial killers.” 

“You don’t know what serial killers look like!” 

Merlin was appalled at the revelation. Arthur Pendragon  _ has  _ seen him before  _ and _ knows his name, but never even bothered to look him up? Did his soulmate not want him  _ that  _ much? He momentarily forgot where they were and when he noticed the women with them once again, Merlin flushed, 

“Sorry,” he apologized right away.

“Oh no,” Morgana took it all in with stride and it even looked like she was enjoying the show. “It’s all fine. Not every day my brother gets accused of being a serial killer, but it’s always hilarious.” 

“What Morgana is saying is that,” Gwen chipped in as Morgana continued to chuckle. “It’s totally understandable in your situation, but we do hope you still go to the party despite that experience. Mithian will be there, too.” 

_ Will Arthur? _ He wanted to ask, but Merlin knew that the man must still be in Brazil, playing the match for third place. His stomach ached again, he wondered if it was because of the punch earlier. 

“Of course we’ll go!” Gilli confirmed and looked at Merlin with shining eyes. 

With a sigh of defeat, Merlin nodded his head once. 

“Great! Now let’s take a picture to commemorate this event!” 

~~

_ Ruby?  _ Arthur imagined Merlin wearing the red gem on a ring. It looked great, but it wasn’t  _ the one _ . He moved on to the next one. 

“This one is a round green sapphire on a round diamond infinity bracelet,” the jeweller opened the box and it looked quite nice, actually. “It could be used in both formal and casual wear, too. 

Arthur pondered and wondered if the sapphire would work, too. Maybe pure diamonds are the safest choice after all? He moved his head from each of the jewellery until he saw something that just drew him in. 

“That one,” he pointed at the jewellery enclosed and cased individually behind the glass counters. “Let me see that.” 

“It’s a rare piece handcrafted by request,” the man assisting him seemed nervous, but remained his composure. “It isn’t for sale for now, but--” 

“No, I’ll double- no triple the price, let me see it.”

The man looked at a different colleague, and they seemed to both be undecided. 

“B-But--” the man looked very concerned, but as Arthur was just about to offer a higher price, someone else from the back door stepped in. 

“Ah, Mr. Pendragon! How nice to see you.” 

The owner of the store. Arthur hooted internally. 

“Kay!” Arthur smiled. “Thank god, mind if I buy that stone on display?” 

Kay Olwen was one of the men that his father had invested on. His shops were private and luxurious, not to mention expensive. It was the best place to buy a jewel for Merlin. 

“Ah, this one?” 

Arthur nodded vigorously. “It’s for someone special.” 

“I heard,” the man smiled and Arthur felt like being teased. “Soulmate, was it? You just had to take all the luck in this word, did you?” 

Arthur rolled his eyes, “Being Morgana’s ex doesn’t give you the right to tease me, you know?” 

“Oh, and here I thought, you missed your _ dearest _ big brother.” The man  _ was _ teasing. 

Morgana and Kay were betrothed at one point, old promises between their parents. Kay had even visited multiple times for him and Morgana to get acquainted, and Arthur thought of him as an elder brother then. That was then, though. Their pseudo-engagement has been cancelled since they reached their late teens, and they were both in their 30s yet the older man never fails to treat him like a child. Much like Morgana, really. 

“What would it take?” Arthur demanded, half begging, but he’d never tell anyone about it. “I’ll triple the price.” 

Kay raised a brow. “That’s not up to me.” 

“You own this place! Of course, it’s up to you.” 

Kay contemplated a bit, “If you really want it that much, you can have a talk with the owner of the ring since its already been paid for.” 

“Great!” Arthur said, maybe a little too soon. He hid his blush as he pretended to be haughty, “I’m sure I can convince them.” 

As he opened the way for Arthur to enter the other side of the counter, Kay signalled his workers to get back to work. “They’re at the back actually, I was just about to get this to let them know we were done with it.” 

Arthur followed. 

~~ 

Merlin woke up to Gilli’s loud alarm. He turned it off himself before looking at Gilli and gently rocking his friend. 

“Oi, wake up.” 

Gilli slapped him in response, still asleep, and Merlin took that as a sign to make breakfast for them. Merlin has sometimes lived with Gilli whenever he had to go to London. Thankfully, the man always accepted. 

He opened the fridge to see what would be available to cook. Eggs, potatoes, some celery, and more eggs. Merlin sighed and moved to the cabinets where there were porridge and cereal. He decided on the latter and moved on to fix them up some tea. 

As he waited for the water to heat, Merlin went back to the bedroom and took his phone. It was midday already, and there were tons of notifications on his phone. One of which seemed to be a message from Gwen, Morgana’s pretty secretary. He ignored the notification and filed it as something to check on later. 

“Time?” Merlin heard Gilli yawn. 

“Half-past 12, get off the bed.”

Gilli stretched on the bed a bit before reaching for his phone underneath his pillow. Merlin knew this routine and left his friend in the room, leaving the door open. 

“Tea is ready, and we’re having cereal,” he called out and Gilli responded. 

“Yes, mom!”

Merlin navigated to the kitchen counter once again and readied two bowls. He got the milk from the fridge and poured himself some hot water before taking a teabag from the caddy. He continued to browse his phone as he let the tea steep. 

“Engaged, can you believe it?” Gilli walked towards the kitchen counter, across him. It worked as a dining table as well, what with the small space, so they ate there usually. “Guy just has to be the luckiest bastard alive, I tell you.” 

Merlin hummed, not looking up. “Who?” 

Gilli poured some cereal on his bowl as he spoke. “Arthur fucking Pendragon!” Merlin stilled and Gilli continued. “If Morgana wasn’t so kind to us yesterday, I’d curse the guy.”

Arthur’s  _ engaged _ ? Merlin’s mind was in disarray. Morgana’s birthday was tonight, and they already agreed to come. Arthur wouldn’t be there, right? Everything seemed to be happening so fast. 

“I see.” 

“Can you believe the bloke though,” Gilli continued to speak, but Merlin barely registered his words. “Rushing back here to propose right after they lost. People’d think it’s a publicity stunt for their loss, but damn, it works!”

Merlin contemplated whether he can avoid any future encounters with the man, but his thoughts pushed back when Gilli’s words finally settled. “Back here, you say?” 

Gilli took a mouthful of his cereal as he spoke. “Yeah, here in London.” 

Merlin  _ really _ needed to get out of that invitation. Merlin looked back to his phone, not remembering when he specifically took his eyes off it, and browsed though the latest gossip news. It was true, the media had pictures of Arthur Pendragon and Mithian Nemeth leaving a famous jewellery shop, laughing together, as the man held a bag. He ignored the pain in his chest. They’d just be platonic anyway. Like Tolkien and C.S. Lewis. Mark Twain and Tesla. Was jealousy always part of the soulbond? No, he wasn’t jealous, just taken aback. 

“Why aren’t you eating?” 

Merlin looked at his tea, then his still empty bowl. Any hunger he felt a while ago was no longer there. He settled to drink hold his teacup. “I’m no longer hungry.”

~~

Arthur couldn’t believe his luck. He clasped the ring on one of his hands as he continued to drive to his flat. There were 4 hours left until Morgana’s party, which starts at 8. He’ll arrive earlier though, he wanted to be there before Merlin showed up. 

The smile on his lips couldn’t be contained as he imagined how Merlin would see him finally. Morgana wouldn’t tell him  _ anything _ , but that was fine. He had an entire lifetime to monopolize the other man, he can give Morgana a few more hours. 

Once he arrived at his parking lot, he rushed to his room and showered. He needed to be ready and presentable for Merlin. After washing up for god knows how long, he dried his hair up and looked at his wardrobe for a suit that could present him in the best way possible. 

He wanted to make sure that he looked his best. He usually had a stylist for this, and he owned at least two dozen suits, but nothing seemed to work. Frustrated, he called for reinforcements. 

~~

Merlin was nervous. 

“Are you actually nervous?” 

“No,” he answered immediately, thankful that he didn’t stammer. 

“Man, don’t worry. I am, too.” Gilli looked more excited than nervous, really, but Gilli wasn’t the one who was the soulmate of Morgana Pendragon’s brother. “But, like, who else could get an invitation to a Pendragon party, you know? This is like winning the lottery or something.”

“Yeah,” Merlin agreed solemnly. Winning the lottery was a once in a lifetime chance for anyone. Having a soulmate was astronomically harder to get. Having a Pendragon as a soulmate? He wondered if it was luck, or if someone had cursed him. 

“D’you reckon his brother would be there?” 

Merlin’s heartbeat grew louder, his ears were starting to clog. “What?” 

“I mean, he just came from Brazil and got engaged this morning. Even if he was awake, don’t you think they’d be--” he made a front and back movement with his hips and Merlin smiled at how ridiculous Gilli looked. That didn’t take his mind off the fact that Arthur was engaged of course 

“I-” he frowned, thinking of what he could say. “I’m not sure.” 

“Hey, you don’t have to worry that much. I know he’s a right bastard to be so lucky in life, but so are we, aren’t we?” 

Merlin opted not to answer, giving Gilli a friendly smile. There were four hours before the party. He looked at his phone and went towards his messages. Clicking on Gwen’s name, he read the text. He was ready for it. 

~~

> **_[7:06 AM Gwen]_ ** _ Good morning! It’s Gwen here.  _
> 
> **_[7:08 AM Gwen]_ ** _ The party starts at 10, but guests can start arriving as early as 8 o’clock. Morgana said she’ll have a ride prepared for you. I’m just texting to know what time we should have it sent?  _
> 
> **_[9:13 AM Gwen]_ ** _ Morgana says that if you don’t respond in an hour, she’ll get you a ride by 6 so you and your friend could get ready at her estate.  _
> 
> **_[4:02 PM You]_ ** _ Sorry for not responding right away.  _
> 
> **_[4:03 PM You]_ ** _ Gilli and I would love to come, but we don’t want to be more indebted than we already are. We’ll arrive there before the party starts.  _
> 
> **_[4:03 PM You]_ ** _ Sorry once again, but thank you for the kind offer.  _
> 
> **_[4:18 AM Gwen]_ ** _ I’m sorry, too, Merlin. Morgana’s already finalized the pick up and the stylist. Don’t worry though, it’s all for a friend. Morgana already likes you, anyway.  _

~~

Arthur felt amazing! 

“Thank you, Tom,” he shook the man’s hand and spoke with all sincerity. Tom Smith is one of the best stylists in London, and he also happened to be Elyan’s father. Their family has created suits for theirs for generations, and he never felt more thankful that his size is already with them and that the man had suits ready just specifically for him. 

“Anytime.” 

“I’ll wear it out.” 

“Is this for your engagement?” Tom asked teasingly. 

Arthur groaned with a roll of his eyes. “Gossip articles are rarely right, you know that.” 

Tom made a surrendering action, but his smile never left his face. “True, but you did announce your soulmate outright, so  _ that _ must have some truth in it, right?” 

It was Arthur’s turn to smile. “Yeah.” 

Arthur could see the twinkle in Tom’s eyes. The man had always treated him kindly, even after the fallout of his and Gwen’s relationship. Arthur figured that it could have something to do with Morgana, but deep down inside, he knew that Tom was a just and kind person. 

After the tags have been removed from his suit, Arthur took one last look at his profile and took his wallet out from his old attire. 

“No charge,” Tom made a sign to tell Arthur to stop. 

“But--” 

“Come on, boy. It’s a gift from me to you. For this wondrous celebration of yours.” 

Hugging the man instead, because Arthur wouldn’t slap Tom’s generosity with rudeness, Arthur resolutely promised to himself to make the day perfect. 

“Thank you, Tom. Wish me luck!” 

As he walked out the door with the bag of his old clothes and shoes, he heard Tom’s fading words. “You don’t need it!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They see each other on the next chapter! 
> 
> See y'all next week :3


	7. Arc 1 - The Meeting | Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally see each other!

The car was there. Merlin cursed. 

“A limousine?” Gilli stated, inwardly squealing, Merlin was sure. “Is that a limo?”

Merlin couldn’t believe his eyes either. Why such a grandiose car? It didn’t even fit in front of the rundown building that Gilli was renting. It looked like a stolen item and that they could be arrested at any given moment. 

“I don’t know how much luck I’m using as of this moment, but I could literally be working my ass off my entire life from now on and I wouldn’t regret this.” 

Merlin laughed nervously at Gilli’s statement. He didn’t want to be the one to spoil his friend’s mood. He only hoped that he wouldn’t meet Arthur. Though the man was in London, he  _ had  _ to be celebrating his engagement, right? 

“Come on, Merlin!” Gilli excitedly hopped on the car as the door was being held by a chauffeur. Merlin didn’t know whether such treatment was necessary for them. Morgana was hiring them as photographers, right? “What are you waiting for? 

He prayed to whatever supreme being had been listening right now, Merlin wished hard that he wouldn’t meet Arthur yet as he rode the vehicle.

~~

“You look beautiful, darling,” their father said as he twirled Morgana. They both looked great, but Arthur was happier to see someone else. 

“Oh, come off, Arthur. Are you planning to wait at my entrance door until he arrives?” 

“I can’t help it,” Arthur scowled, but lamented. It was Morgana’s birthday, after all. “Sorry.” Arthur immediately regretted his apology the moment he looked straight to Morgana’s face. 

“You’re apologizing to  _ me _ ?” the mockery in her voice was palpable. 

“Now don’t fight both of you. This is a special day.” 

“I agree, father. It seems Arthur has just forgotten exactly  _ whose _ special day it is.” 

Arthur didn’t let his sister get into him. Today was not the day. “Happy birthday, Morgana,” he said plainly instead. 

“How nice of you to greet me, brother dearest.” There was cunning smile on her lips and Arthur was sure that she had something up her sleeve. “I heard you got a ring for him.”

And there it was. Morgana’s ‘I know all, I see all’ trick. Arthur specifically asked Kay and Mithian  _ not _ to tell Morgana so  _ how _ ? “Blue Sapphire, was it? With diamonds encrusted on white gold.” 

“I’m not--” 

“Oh,” she laughed sardonically, “Are you going to tell me you didn’t buy anything?” 

“You bought a ring, already?” their father spoke, in turn, with a concerned tone. “Isn’t that too fast?” 

Arthur frowned, not wanting to remind his father about his marriage with Catrina after half a year of acquaintance. Instead, Arthur focused on defending his own feelings for Merlin. A fact he didn’t think he needed to do.

“He’s my soulmate, father. We’re meant to be.” 

He saw Uther’s face, filled with worry, “I know, son, but you don’t know him yet. He could be-” 

“A gold digger? Someone unfitting for the Pendragons?” 

Morgana pushed her body in between them as Arthur snapped, and Uther backed away sadly. Arthur couldn’t understand why he had to answer to them. The man was his soulmate! They were  _ meant _ to spend eternity together, one way or another. It didn’t matter what Merlin was like! He just knew they’d fit. 

The sadness in Uther Pendragon’s face was momentary before it turned stone-cold as if reprimanding a child. “I only want what’s best for you.” 

“Stop,” Morgana intervened, this time with her voice. “It is  _ my _ birthday party and I would not have you fight. Gods, you two are stressing me out.” 

“I’m sorry,” Arthur said first, but Uther echoed his statement only a second after. 

Morgana fanned her face and sat on the nearby couch. “Thank you, now if you two can sort your own businesses elsewhere, later on, that would be great, but I refuse anyone to overshadow me on  _ my _ day, got it?”

Feeling his insides turn, Arthur figured he could accept Morgana’s terms for now. After all, he will meet Merlin soon. Uther can’t do anything about it. 

~~

Merlin no longer understood what was happening. They were only supposed to be photographers for the event so why was he being groomed in a tailor-fit suit? 

“Yes, and turn.” 

Gilli gladly did as he was told, happy with the star treatment they received. Merlin, awkwardly turned around like a penguin, waddling as he turned slowly. 

“Perfect!” the man in front of them said as he clapped his hands. 

The man shooed them away to the door and Gilli made a sound of surprise as he grabbed their cams. “Great suit, eh?” 

Merlin couldn’t help but agree. It was great, but it was wasted on them. On him, especially. He wondered if he had to pay for the rental.

“D’you reckon we could afford this?” he asked, out of concern and his friend laughed at his face. 

“Didn’t you hear Morgana’s secretary? She insisted on this. I’ll pay no shit for it.” 

Merlin felt guilty. 

“Come on, Merls. Live a little.” 

He knew that Gilli was only trying to cheer him up, but something didn’t feel right. His senses were telling him to run fast and run now. To get away and give a chase. His heart was thumping hard on his chest, but the last thing he wanted was to make Gilli worried. 

“You’re right,” he smiled.

~~

“Gwen!” Arthur was out of breath as he held Gwen’s shoulder. “I heard Merlin was here?” 

The petite woman laughed, “Why Arthur, good evening to you, too.” 

Arthur wondered sometimes if her attitude towards him was due to the fact that they broke up, or because the woman worked for Morgana for way too long. He’d ask later, he’s only glad that he gets along with most of his exes. 

“Please, Gwen?” he gulped the saliva that was stuck on his throat as he wiped the sweat that was building up his neck. 

Gwen smiled at her kindly, if one looked at it that way, but Arthur knew she enjoyed seeing him this way. 

“I always thought it would kill you to say ‘please’ or ‘thank you’.” 

Arthur knew he wasn’t the perfect partner. Not to Gwen, or any of his other partners. He also knew that at the point of their relationship, Gwen definitely deserved better than him. After all, he usually only gets in a relationship if he liked the sex. The only consolation was that Arthur made sure to treat his partners right even after their relationship. This also helps with his father’s business so it’s a win-win situation. 

When he heard of Gwen’s relationship with Lancelot, he was elated. After all, Gwen deserved the best and Lancelot was a great man who was honourable. 

“Gwen,” he tried again. “May I know where Merlin is?” 

“You’ve never been  _ this _ excited for any of our  _ chill nights _ ,” Gwen chuckled and Arthur probably looked sheepish then. “I’m kidding. He and his friend should be somewhere in the party. They’re taking pictures.”

He ran to the exit of the room as soon as he heard, but a strike of guilt went through him. Arthur ran back. 

“Thank you,” he whispered through his breath, and he saw Gwen smile. 

“Go!” 

He ran once again, and she saw the garden filled with people, rich and famous alike. Arthur was greeted as soon as he showed up. Morgana was around the middle, people had flocked to her. Would Merlin have been near Morgana? He didn’t think so. 

Arthur turned to the food tables. 

“Arthur!” 

Whipping his head around, he saw his father. 

“Have you found him yet?” He really didn’t want to see his father at the moment, but Arthur guessed that fate might have lucked him out with the soulmate. 

“I’m looking for him,” he avoided sounding sarcastic, but he didn’t have time to talk. 

Uther held his wrist and Arthur felt compelled to remove the grip. Instead, he looked at the Pendragon patriarch. “Look,” there was hesitation in Uther’s eyes and Arthur knew then and there that he was apologetic. He sighed. 

“It’s fine, father. I can take care of myself.” 

Uther bowed his head as he moved his hands to Arthur’s shoulders. “I haven’t been the best father. I know. I only want what’s best for you.” 

For the first time in a long time, Arthur felt the sincerity in his father’s words. With the business his family has been in, Arthur knew that sincerity was hard to come by, but he appreciated it from the people who gave it to him. 

“I know father.”

“I just want you to know that I’m happy for you,” it sounded like a confession and Arthur wondered if he should blush. He looked at the crowd and thankfully, no one was paying them much attention. “I know that I haven’t always supported your decisions, and me asking you not to marry at first sight makes me a bit hypocritical, but I love you, son. I really do.” 

The hug he was given was heartwarming that Arthur felt like a child once again. “Thank you, father.” 

As the words came out of his mouth, a flash of camera momentarily blinded him. He looked at the culprit and saw the guy he met in Brazil. Merlin’s friend. 

“You,” Arthur whispered.

“You!” Uther yelled. “Guards! Seize him!” 

The man in front of them looked panicked, and a bit drunk. “W-w-wait, what? Why?”

Uther’s bodyguards held the man’s arms. 

“I don’t know how you got past security, but paparazzi are not _allowed_ in this party,” Uther’s cold words were demanding. “Take his camera and destroy it!” 

The words must have sobered the man up as he responded. “Wait! I was invited. Ask Morgana! Merlin! Merlin!” 

“Father, stop.” 

“I don’t think Morgana herself would bring the paparazzi in her  _ own _ party, do you?” 

A crowd has started to form and Morgana’s smiling face came into view at that moment. 

“You’re right father, I won’t. That’s why he's here.” Morgana raised a hand to let Uther’s men know to let the photographer go. “He’s here as a guest.” 

“You let a guest take pictures of such a prestigious night?” There was insult in Uther’s voice, but the man retaliated from fighting with Morgana. “Fine, just don’t let him run amok.”

“Of course,” Morgana’s smile never left her face. She turned to the crowd. “I apologize for this mishap. Let’s continue on with the party! 

The photographer guest was on the ground and Uther left for the house. Arthur still couldn’t believe his and their father’s heart-to-heart. 

“Have you met him yet?” Morgana’s question was to tease him, he knew, but somehow, he still felt really irritated. 

“I’m about to,” he walked towards the man. “You!” 

He had the same lame bowl cut as before from Brazil. The man stood up. 

“You’re Arthur Pendragon! Hi, I met you in Brazil. You took care of my friend?” 

Morgana hummed. “ _ Took care  _ of him, huh?” 

He turned his head to glare at Morgana and his sister just laughed. “Well, I’ll be going back to my party now then.” 

Arthur cleared his throat as he looked back at the man. “I don’t think I caught your name?” He needed to have a good impression with Merlin’s friends if he wanted to get in his good graces. 

“Gilli, sir!” 

He felt awkward, “Without the sir is fine,” he internally sighed. “S-so, where’s your friend?” Arthur tried  _ not _ to sound enthusiastic. 

“Oh, he’s somewhere around here,” Gilli responded and Arthur frowned at the lack of care. “Never mind that, I heard of your soulmate! Congratulations!” 

This made Arthur confused. If he’s heard of his soulmate, why wouldn’t he tell him where Merlin was sooner? Is this man an idiot? He can’t say it out loud, though. Again, impressions.

“Yes,” Arthur tried to think of his next step. 

“I mean, Mithian? That’s so lucky! I should have known when we met you in Brazil. And you two taking care of Merlin.” Thankfully, the Gilli guy wasn’t speaking loudly or else Arthur would have been compelled to shut him up.

“Oh there he is! Oi! Merlin! C’mere!” the man was looking past him. Behind him. Arthur looked back. 

~~

Merlin was thankful for the silence in the corner of the garden. He had seen the commotion around the food area, and he was grateful that it was on the opposite side of where he was. He didn’t really like crowds. 

Gilli and Merlin agreed to take pictures separately. Gilli will focus on the party and Merlin wanted to focus on the ambience. He took a picture of the crowded garden and the marble poles with Christmas lights. He took photos of the DJ doing his tunes and of the stage where people performed. 

The party was majestic and it was just time or him to rest for a few moments before getting back. 

Uther Pendragon came out of the crowd followed by his bodyguards. The crowd dispersed. A few moments later, Merlin felt warmth coming from inside him. Like he was happy, but he didn’t know why. His heart ached. Of course Arthur would be happy. He must be spending the night with Mithian. 

Merlin shook his head to help remove the thought of Arthur Pendragon in his mind. He held his camera in place, and started taking pictures. It was a kind of work mode for him. It made him get his mind off of things. 

Turning from side to side, he saw Morgana leaving an area where a tall, blonde man’s back was facing him. The man’s outline was great, those shoulders were well-defined even when covered by the black suit. 

“Merlin, c’mere!” Gilli yelled, and he came into view from the screen of his camera. 

Merlin decided to take a picture first and at that moment, the man in front of Gilli turned around and his eyes met Arthur Pendragon’s through the camera lenses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally. They saw each other and that's it. XD
> 
> Anyway! Next Arc is coming up! Title will be 'Falling in Love'
> 
> See you next week!


	8. Arc 2 - Falling in Love | Chapter 1

The flash of the camera was the first thing he saw before the back of the man he had been looking for all this time was on him, running. Merlin was running away. Arthur couldn’t have that. Without thought, he rushed to catch the man. Arthur always liked being the fastest on the field, so he worked on his legs daily. He’s never been more thankful for it now. 

Arthur caught the hem of the brunet’s suit and pulled the body to his. He fell on the floor, with Merlin on his lap and Arthur’s butt on the grassy ground. Arthur instinctively crossed his arms and hugged the body in front of him. 

“Ow!” the brunet yelped in pain and Arthur agreed with the sentiment.

When he felt the pain of the impact dissipate, Arthur began to be fully aware of their position. On his lap was his soulmate, the one he’s been ready to marry for the past few weeks. He could feel the curve of Merlin’s ass on his crotch, too, and if they were found in that position, a new scandal would be out in an hour. 

“A-Arthur?” 

He must have jinxed it. Merlin stood up straight at the voice. 

“Gwaine,” Arthur called, thankful that he knew who caught them. 

His teammate looked at him in both surprise and glee, “Mate! I can’t believe you’re playing around in the garden.” Gwaine laughed jovially. “I knew you’d be a kinky bastard! Hey, hi.” 

Gwaine turned to Merlin whose back was on us. Arthur’s fellow footballer held Merlin to turn him around and Arthur actually felt irritated at the fact that _he_ didn’t touch Merlin’s skin first. He hugged him fully clothed! How was it fair that Gwaine can casually touch _his_ soulmate? 

“Leave!” 

“William?” 

“Y-you.” 

All three of them stated at the same time as Gwaine and Merlin looked at each other. Arthur felt left out. Gwaine called him William though. Who the fuck was _William_?

“His name is Merlin,” Arthur gritted his teeth as he stated the obvious, now smelling the alcohol on Gwaine. 

Merlin looked between them and the horror on his face was imminent. Arthur feared the worst. 

“Wait, is _he_ your Merlin?” 

“Leave,” Arthur spoke to his teammate, but his eyes never left Merlin’s face. 

“And leave _me_ out of the fun? I know him, princess,” Arthur still hated the nickname, but the bone being thrown to him was much to tempting. He bit. 

“How?” 

Merlin looked scared, but Arthur didn’t want to scare the man, so he retaliated. “Never mind. Leave!” 

Gwaine raised his hands in defeat. 

“Alright, alright. I’m walking away now. I’m walking away.” 

It took a few moments before Arthur was sure that they were alone. The night-time wind blew through them and there was magic in the air that he could feel. Any uncomfortable feeling he had had a while ago was gone. 

They were both silent, but Arthur couldn’t feel any awkwardness. He offered his hand, as if asking Merlin for a dance. 

“Hi,” he said, the speech he prepared had been long removed from his mind. 

Merlin was just looking at him with wide eyes filled with worry. Arthur moved his hand to ask Merlin to touch it with his own. 

“I-I’m sorry. I-I’m not-” Merlin began to speak as she turned around, as if to flee. Arthur couldn’t have that. As soon as he saw the movement, the blond football player held Merlin’s hand on his own and bright light emanated from where their skin touched. 

~~

Merlin was thankful for the new arrival and saw this an opportunity to escape from Arthur Pendragon, but when he saw who it was, Merlin cursed his past self. 

“Y-you,” he said through his breath after the guy called him by the name of his best friend, which is what Merlin uses whenever he was hooking up with strangers. What kind of terrible luck does he even have? 

“His name is Merlin,” Arthur Pendragon’s voice sounded apprehensive. Merlin remained silent, looking for a way to escape from _Gwaine Orkney_. 

Merlin thought he looked like Gwaine, but he didn’t know that the man was actually the star forward of his own team! And when he met Lance -- no, Gwaine, in the bar in Ireland, he even commented on his apparent look-alike who turned to be the same person! 

“Wait, is _he_ your Merlin?” 

Merlin had started to realize what was beginning to unfold. Gwaine and Arthur were work colleagues and being in Morgana’s exclusive party meant that Gwaine was close with Morgana or someone close to her. If Arthur knew of their relationship--

“Leave,” Arthur growled with finality in his voice and Merlin looked to meet the blond’s eyes. Arthur was looking at him, but Merlin knew that the words weren’t for him. His heart skipped a beat. 

“And leave _me_ out of the fun? I know him, princess,” and that was what made this entire situation much, much _worse_. 

Merlin watched Arthur’s face, silently begging him to save him. If Merlin had to choose a lesser evil, it’d be dealing with his soulmate over a guy he had a hookup with months ago. Arthur seemed to see his distress, but there was something unreadable in the taller man’s face. 

“How?” the question made Merlin hold his breath. He was scared. “Never mind. Leave!” 

Merlin felt his wrist be freed from Gwaine’s grip. The newcomer held his hand up, as if admitting to defeat, before walking back while saying: “Alright, alright. I’m walking away now. I’m walking away.” 

Merlin watched Gwaine walk away with a wink and when the man was out of sight. When they were alone in the back gardens, the night howled and the crickets sang a tune he hated. Merlin thought that Arthur would do the talking and Merlin felt too awkward to begin now after staying silent for some time. 

Arthur moved to offer his hand for what seemed to be a shake, but with his palm facing upward. 

“Hi,” finally, the blond spoke. Merlin almost sighed in relief, but there was no relief in the situation. In fact, he felt more worried. 

Arthur’s hand moved the offered hand, gesturing for his own. 

He couldn’t do this after all, Merlin knew they could be platonic soulmates, but talking to Arthur felt _hurtful_ for some reason. “I-I’m sorry. I-I’m not-” he started, turning his heel to run. The moment his body turned, Arthur’s offered hand held his and their skin touched. 

He felt the momentary warmth of Arthur’s skin before bright light encompassed them. Merlin closed his eyes and breathed in only to be engulfed in the strong smell of _everything_. Opening his eyes once again, the light took his consciousness, and he blacked out. 

~~

“I don’t know!” Arthur growled for the nth time, his mind filled with a sense of anger and urgency his never felt before. 

The pain in his _entire body_ was something he’d filed for later. He can’t afford to be in pain right now with Merlin on bed _unconscious_ . Who knew the famed first touch of soulmates would cause his senses to go haywire? Definitely not him. All they’ve been taught from the legends were that your senses are _enhanced_ . Enhanced didn’t even begin to cover what his senses were starting to do. They were in a soundproof room with only one window open and Arthur could hear the people chattering from the _other side_

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Uther Pendragon was in the room with them. 

When the light that was produced from their touch had died down, Arthur saw Merlin fall to the ground. A crowd had started to gather on the area where they were, after probably seeing the light. It took some time, and someone screaming someone had died before Arthur’s mind caught up with the situation and carried Merlin away from prying eyes and into the house. 

“People are saying he’s dead,” was the greeting Morgana made as the door to the room opened. The sounds from outside ha started to grow louder with the opening of the door. 

“Shut that door!” 

Morgana did so without a fight, thankfully. “Morgause is here, so she can check up on him.” 

“Morgana!” Uther had yelled and Arthur wanted nothing more than to just cancel all other noises in the background. 

Morgause was a doctor of great calibre, and also Morgana’s maternal sister. Uther had a sort of love for his children that could be considered borderline obsessive as he wanted them to be perfect. Any other emotion to anyone else was removed. At least until Catrina came into the picture, but that was a different matter. In any case, Uther disliked Morgause with a passion and thought her to be a bad influence on Morgana. 

“She’s a great medical doctor,” was what Morgana pointed out. 

“You can’t allow that woman in this-” 

“I don’t care! Shut up!” Arthur saw Merlin flinch in his sleep. His ears were hurting with all the fighting. “Get her here quickly!” 

“Arthur, you don’t know this _woman_ ’s capabilities! I’ve called a doctor, and he’s on his way.”

“And how long will he arrive?” Arthur held Merlin’s hand as the brunet struggled in his sleep. 

“An hour or-” 

“We don’t have an hour!” 

Arthur glared at his father with full intent to fight the older man if need be 

“He can wait for an hour or so.” 

“If I was either one of us were on this bed, would you still feel that way?” Morgana intervened. 

Uther frowned. “That’s different.” 

Red flashed on his eyes and Arthur boomed. “Why? Because his life’s worthless?”

Both Uther and Morgana looked shocked at his outburst. It was to be expected. Of the Pendragon siblings, Arthur was the one who held his feelings to him more. He accepted criticism with a smile and politeness from their father, unlike Morgana who bit back at everything she disagreed with. Today, _right now_ , was an exception. 

“Because his life’s worth less than yours.” 

Arthur was about to say something else, but the light knock on the door deafened his senses. Morgana opened the door and in came Morgause. 

“Thanks for being here,” Morgana said, offering a hug to her sister.

“What the fuck is happening?” was the blonde’s question as she tied her hair up and hugged Morgana back before looking at Merlin on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is on a temporary hiatus until I get back to my Merlin binge. I apologize and thank you for understanding. I have completed my notes and the story is set, I just can't seem to write it in an interesting enough way that satisfies me. See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I'm putting this on hiatus until god knows when. I'm so sorry. I've done the outline and some of the writing for the chapters but I'm not satisfied with it at all. I hope you enjoy it until the last scene for now. Thank you so much for understanding.


End file.
